Si Ma Yu
Si Ma Yu was a cultivator, who served Su Ming. Background Si Ma Yu was member of the Rune Runagates in the Immortals' Union.Ch. 1156 After explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal and great destruction in True Morning Dao World, Si Ma Yu and his husband banded together with Dao Zhong, Song, Chen Wen. History Book 5 After ten months of raging whirlwind in True Morning Dao World, Si Ma Yu and 38 cultivators with hundred of puppets were travelling through a galaxy towards a broken planet based on Old Monster Wen's information. They were told, some cultivator were hiding there and they were eager to rob and kill him. When they arrived at that broken planet, they were attacked by the bald crane using the Light of Extreme Darkness, because Su Ming was still using Mortal Refinement Art. They assumed the cultivator there was in meditation healing himself.Ch. 1152 Dao Zhong recognized the light as the Light of Extreme Darkness. He was wondering if Dynast Dao Kong was there. Then old man Miao summoned the Eyes of the Sacred Temple. The eyes managed to look through the light for a moment and cultivators saw Su Ming and a supreme treasure. Dao Zhong said it was not Dao Kong. They assumed it was gravely injured cultivator using the treasure to cure himself. All six cultivators in Mastery Realm attacked together. The bald crane was valiantly defending, while transformed into black peacock.Ch. 1153 As bald crane was in weakened state after an effort, Su Ming opened his eyes. A boundless maliciousness surrounding him, terrifying all other cultivators. Dao Zhong had heart filled with great fear. Miao Feng's face turned stark white. Song's body was shattered and soul destroyed.Ch. 1154 When they all started run away, Su Ming went after them. Old Miao and Dao Zhong were easily subdued. They ratted out Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu being skilled in the Art of Runes. Su Ming used white ring to capture the couple. Then Su Ming noticed hidden Old Monster Wen, who was watching everything. Four other cultivators immediately exposed his identity and blamed him for sending them there.Ch. 1155 Scared Old Monster Wen explained sending other cultivators was just to test Su Ming's power. Su Ming, having Zhang Ji Dao's body, wore black robe and put the hood to cover his face. He looked like black-robed men. Miao Feng was shocked, because he was a member of the Immortals' Union and he quickly took Su Ming as Grand Immortal from Saint Defier. Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu took Su Ming as Zhang Ji Dao, whom they met before and sensed similar mighty pressure. After Su Ming absorbed an Ancient God's flesh, bones and soul, he killed Old Monster Wen. Nearby was damaged Relocation spot to Morning Dao Sect. Su Ming announced creation of his sect, Ninth Summit. He sent Miao Feng, Dao Zhang, Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu to search for other cultivators in True Morning Dao World and invite them into the sect. He also informed them about his three senior brothers.Ch. 1158 Later, Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu found themselves surrounded by thousands of cultivators. After Si Ma Yu mentioned Ninth Summit Sect, a person with no head appeared, whom two cultivators recognized from Su Ming's descriptions.Ch. 1162 Xing Gan went with Chen Wen and Si Ma Yu to Su Ming.Ch. 1163 Powers Si Ma Yu was skilled in Runes. Reference List Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Female Characters Category:Characters